Episode 8020 (17th December 2012)
Plot Tyrone covers whilst Fiz hides behind the bar in the corner. Kirsty explains that Emily's agreed to babysit Ruby whilst she takes Tyrone for a birthday drink. Tyrone has little choice but to agree. Rob phones round his old friends hoping to persuade them into investing their money in the factory, but with no luck. Tyrone arrives at the Rovers to find Kirsty has arranged a surprise birthday party for him. Tyrone pretends to be pleased. Karl lies to Sunita and slips out to meet Stella. Kirk and Chesney load up the van with the stolen frozen turkeys. Karl suggests to Stella that it's time they got back together, but Stella makes it clear that's never going to happen and sends him away with a flea in his ear. Emily falls asleep on the sofa at No.9 and Fiz takes the opportunity to escape through the back door. She unwittingly drops her birthday card to Tyrone. Peter, Leanne and Simon go ice-skating. It's almost like old times and it's clear that Peter and Leanne are enjoying themselves. Kirk and Chesney dispose of the frozen turkeys in the canal. Fiz arrives in the pub and feigns surprise that it's Tyrone's birthday. Kirsty glowers at her. Emily finds the birthday card dropped by Fiz and places it on the mantelpiece with Tyrone's other cards. Tyrone and Fiz manage a hurried conversation in the Rovers' back yard. Tyrone insists that for Ruby's sake they must stay away from each other in future. Beth's delighted, thinking that Kirk and Chesney have sold all the turkeys and are now quids-in. Stella tells Sunita how she'd be best to kick Karl out as he called in the pub earlier and suggested they get back together. Tyrone and Kirsty return home. While Tyrone sees to Ruby, Kirsty spots the extra birthday card. She's incensed to see that it's from Fiz. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett (Voice only) *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey (Voice only) *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Weatherfield Canal *Skating rink Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz emerges from her hiding place at Tyrone's after Emily falls asleep, but unwittingly drops her birthday card as she sneaks out; and Peter, Leanne and Simon go ice-skating. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,570,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes